Brothers, and a new friend
by Jenn11
Summary: 1) Colby chats with Randy backstage during Smackdown 6/6, then goes home to his brothers. 2) Smackdown 6/13. 3) Joe's daughter needs reassurance from her father and uncles. 4) MITB 5) RAW 6/30. 6) RAW 7/7. 7) RAW 7/14. 8) Battleground. 9) RAW 8/4 SummerSlam stipluation spoiler!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've done a couple stories about the current Shield story line in kayfabe. This time I wanted to do one that shows a bit of what's going on when the cameras are off. Reality, not kayfabe.

FRIDAY 6/6 AFTER THE ORTON/BIG SHOW MATCH.

"Great job, guys," Paul said, before turning down the hall to his office. Colby and Randy continued towards the locker room. Before they got there, Colby pulled Randy aside in a deserted area.

"What's up?" asked Randy, though he had a good idea what Colby wanted to talk to him about.

"Does it… get any easier? I mean, the matches you and Hunter have had…"

"Sort of," Randy answered. "You get more… secure. You don't worry that what happens in the ring, no matter how bad, will mess up the friendship. That makes it a lot easier. Monday, when they pay you back, should make it easier. You won't feel so guilty having hurt them once they've hurt you – evened the score. Like when you and Jon punched each other at The Shield Summit. You don't feel guilty about hitting him, do you?"

"No," Colby admitted, seeing Randy's point. It wasn't a good memory, hitting one of his brothers could never be a good memory, but there was no guilt. And he knew Jon didn't feel guilty about the punch he'd thrown either.

Randy continued, "Not having as much guilt also makes it easier. But no, hurting a friend never gets easy. If it does… That's the time to worry."

"You and Dave?"

"Yeah," Randy admitted. "But we were never as close. Not like Paul and I are. Not even close to how you Jon and Joe are. And look what I've done to Hunter and Steph… and what Hunter's done to me. Despite that, we're still great friends."

Colby didn't miss the switch between Pauls' real name and stage name. It was something he, Jon, and Joe had done when they were doing the feud storyline, and now this one. It was somehow easier talking about Seth betraying Dean and Roman than using their real names. Just as it had been easier talking about Seth and Dean hitting each other than using their real names. It was obviously the same for Randy and Paul.

"Since I use my real name Paul just uses 'the Viper' when talking about having to hurt me or run a betrayal storyline," Randy said, having guessed Colby's thoughts.

They were silent for a minute, then Randy spoke again. "Look, it might help to think of it this way: Someone is going to be fighting them – hurting them. At least if it's you… you have some control. You know them better than anyone else, like they do you. You know their limits. You know if something is wrong with one of them. Others might not see it, but you will, and can adjust to keep things from going too far. I worry a lot less about some accidental injury happening to a friend if I'm the one fighting them."

Colby nodded. "Thanks, Randy."

"I know that no matter what the story line for the cameras is, you're still part of The Shield. Paul knows it too. We aren't dumb enough to try and replace them. They're your brothers, and always will be. But that doesn't mean Paul and I can't be your friends. Hell, I'd be Joe's friend just to get an invite to one of those family feasts I hear about."

Colby smirked. "Best food you'll ever eat… if you ever get invited." Then he turned serious and extended an open hand. "Friends."

Randy shook it, and they continued back to the locker room.

An hour later Colby entered the hotel suite. Joe and Jon were playing cards at the table.

"Nice work," Joe said. "You did great in both fights."

"You make almost as good a heel as I do," Jon teased.

"Since they lost the muscle of Evolution I still think I should have been the one to turn," Joe complained. Colby and Jon shared a look. Both knew that the only reason Joe wanted to be the one who turned was to save Colby the backlash he was getting from the fans, and accept it for himself. They were all protective of each other, but Joe even more so.

"Like Hunter said, I'm the brains of The Shield," Colby shot back. The remaining popcorn was thrown at him for that remark. He grabbed a few pieces from the air and tossed them in his mouth.

Taking a seat as Jon reshuffled the cards to deal a three player game, Colby accepted the beer Joe handed him. He took a sip to hide his smile. The talk with Randy and time with his brothers was exactly what he'd needed. Seth may have betrayed Dean and Roman; but Colby, Jon, and Joe were strong as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hadn't planned to continue this, but got inspired. I think I may keep doing chapters as the story line unfolds… Hope you enjoy.

_**SmackDown Friday June 13**__**th**__**.**_

Colby was glad the cameras weren't on him, since he knew the concern and frustration he felt were plain on his face. Jon was injured. In the WWE there was a world of difference between being hurt, and being injured. Hurting was superficial, and would go away in a few days. Injuries were real, and could delay - or even end - careers. And Dean was injured. What he'd done to Roman and Dean had hurt them - chair shots always hurt like crazy - but hadn't injured them.

He knew his brother far too well not to know the difference. It didn't look like a serious injury, but it was an injury. And the stubborn fool was still fighting… Colby knew exactly why. Because Bray isn't supposed to win this match due to beating Dean cleanly – he's supposed to win this match when Seth comes out to distract Dean and hand the victory to Wyatt. So Jon was still fighting. Colby was all too happy when a crew member signaled that it was time for him to go out. He wanted this match over before something happened to make the injury worse.

LATER

When Jon made it backstage, Joe was waiting. Neither said a word as they went to the Trainer's Room. Entering the room, they found Colby waiting with the medical tech.

"How bad?" Colby asked before the doc could.

"Almost dislocated it. Almost. I'll be okay," Jon replied.

Colby grabbed the scissors and began to cut Jon's shirt off, knowing it would be easier than him trying to lift his arm to get the shirt off. He felt a moment of relief that Jon didn't even tense or react at having him so close, with what could be used as a weapon. It was further proof that what they were doing on-camera wasn't hurting their real friendship.

While the doctor wrapped Jon's shoulder, Joe opened a water bottle and put it in Jon's good hand. "Thanks," he replied, before taking a few long gulps.

Seth's phone signaled a text.

_**RO: Watching RAW. Jon ok?**_

_**Colby: Minor injury. Will be fine. Thanks.**_

_**RO: Good. Tell Roman I'll see him next week, and show him who's the face of RAW and who's the ass.**_

Colby chuckled, and showed the phone to Joe, who grinned.

"What?" Jon asked. Colby showed him the texts, and Jon rolled his eyes.

All three noted that Randy had used Jon's real name and Joe's stage name. All three understood the meaning.

Joe pulled out his phone, and accessed his kayfabe Twitter account. Typing in his message, he tagged Randy's kayfabe Twitter account. "Twitter war with Randy in kayfabe," he explained at the curious looks his brothers were giving him.

Colby looked at Jon. "We could do that if you'd ever use yours."

"I'd rather use the mic than Twitter," he replied.

Neither Colby or Joe responded, knowing how good Jon was on the mic; and a lot of that was his tone, expressions and body language, which wouldn't come across on Twitter. Creative had long since quit giving him even the basic outline they gave most of the superstars. He was given free reign. He, John Cena, and Bray Wyatt were the only ones who got away with that – other than Paul and Stephanie.

The medical tech finished with the shoulder, telling him to be careful with it for at least a few weeks. "I'm not going to medically disqualify you from completing, but if you injure that shoulder any worse… I'm not going to have a choice."

"Thanks, Doc," Jon said.

"Sorry about ruining your chance at the Championship…" Colby said. No matter that is was a story line, that hadn't felt good.

"Come off it. I'm betting Money in the Bank is when Dean finally gets his hands on Seth. No way Dean trades a shot at the traitor just for a shot at the title. Like the fans saw tonight, Dean wants revenge on Seth more than anything – even that title. It was a good move for the story line. And my shoulder will do better facing you one-on-one than against all those guys in a ladder match. You'll make it look good, but know when to stop. Not sure some of them would," Jon said. Joe nodded in agreement.

Colby relaxed a bit, remembering what Randy had told him about having more control and less chance of serious injury to a friend if he was their opponent. Though Bray had done a good job of seeming to target the shoulder without actually causing more damage.

Joe checked that there weren't any cameras around before the three left together, heading to their locker room, and then the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Takes place during the week of June 16-21. Hope you like this chapter.

PRINCESS

Since they had a few days off, Joe was going home to see his daughter and wife. He'd invited Jon and Colby as well.

Climbing out of the car, he saw the front door open, and his daughter running towards him. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Several long strides took him around the car and he scooped her into his arms. He kissed her cheek, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too, baby," he said. "And I'm not the only one."

He set her on the ground, and she turned to see Jon and Colby get out of the car, having waited to give Joe a moment with his daughter.

She ran to Jon, who spun her around in the air a few times before hugging her close. "Hi, Princess."

"Hi, Uncle Jon."

Colby held out his arms, and she reached for him, so Jon handed her over. After a quick hug, she looked at Colby, then the others. "So you aren't fighting. It was pretend. I knew it!"

Colby sank to a knee, placing her on the ground. Jon and Joe also knelt down to be at her level. "What do you mean, baby?" Joe asked.

"Some friends told me their parents said Uncle Colby did something really mean, and didn't want to be friends any more. That you were fighting. Especially Uncle Colby and Uncle Jon. I told them it was just pretend for TV. Momma said I couldn't watch those matches." She had seen a few of her father's (and uncles') matches, but the ones she got to see where carefully selected. The slight note of uncertainty and fear told them she hadn't been as sure as she wanted to act.

"And you're right. You are so smart," Joe praised.

"Must take after her mom," Jon teased, earning a glare and shove from Joe. But he looked at the little girl he loved as a niece. "See, play fighting. Nothing's wrong."

She smiled at him. "So you aren't mad at Uncle Colby?"

"No, I'm not," Jon assured her.

She looked to her other uncle. "And you're not mad and Daddy or Uncle Jon?"

"Nope. And I could never fight with your dad anyway, or I wouldn't get to come see you, Princess."

"The other guys we work with got tired of us beating them all the time, so they asked us to pretend to fight and beat up on each other for a while," Jon said.

"That's silly!"

"Yeah, it is. But at least with your Uncle Jon or Dad I have a real challenge when we fight. The other guys were too easy to beat," Colby told her, smiling.

"Exactly," Jon agreed.

Now reassured, the little girl threw her arms around her father for another hug. He stood up with her in his arms and carried her towards the house. "So, who told you that stuff?" he asked, thinking he might pay them a visit. He didn't like anyone upsetting his baby girl.

Jon and Colby shared a look. Joe was in full protective-father mode, the only thing more dangerous than Roman in ring mode.

"Nuh-uh, Daddy. I already took care of it. I told them they were stupid for not knowing the difference between pretend and real," she said.

Jon chuckled. "Looks like you have a future Diva on your hands, Joe."

"Not happening. I've seen the way guys look at the Divas," he replied, easily holding his daughter with one arm as he opened the door.

Jon and Colby shared another look, knowing that Joe was wrapped around his daughter's finger. If she wanted to be a diva, Joe would move heaven and earth to make sure she was one – and they'd be right there beside him.

Fifteen years later she took the stage name Trinity in honor of her three finishing moves and three mentors. She didn't have her father's strength; but finished more than a few divas with a kick to the head after running along the edge of the ring. She also used Peace of mind and Dirty Deeds on a regular basis.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow… Had to write something after last night… I finally had to use a name for Joe's daughter. Sorry that's it not right, as I have no idea what her name really is. And I swear I saw Dean call for the doc after he hurt his shoulder again – but maybe he was just swearing in pain. For this story, I'm saying the call for the doc slipped out. Hope it isn't serious… And hope Randy is okay…

How cool was that We Want Ambrose chant?! And I adored the looks on Steph and Hunter's faces when John Cena won… The Champ is here!

MITB

The Shield had worked hard on their ability to hear each other's voices, even in the noise and chaos of a match. So Colby heard the soft call of "Doc". But for a second he couldn't believe it. Dean would never call for a doctor – especially in a match like this. But that hadn't been Dean's voice. It had been Jon's. The difference was usually very slight, and not one most people would notice. But Colby wasn't most people. Of course, within seconds Dean was back in character and fighting against the referees, and the doctor he had just called moments before.

MITB MITB MITB

Standing at the top of the ramp and smiling with Hunter and Stephanie took all Colby's will power. He wanted to run back to the ring and check on his brother. Only the knowledge that Jon (his friend Jon, not his kayfabe enemy Dean) would kick his ass for real if he broke character that badly stopped him.

MITB MITB MITB

As soon as he was able to, Colby headed for the Trainer's Room to find Jon. Randy intercepted him.

"Get out of my way, Randy."

"Just listen for a minute. I'm betting you're furious with Dean right now, and not without reason. But you need to hear this before you storm in there."

Colby gave a reluctant nod.

"I was back here when they brought him back. So was Kane. Dean wanted to finish the match. Kane promised he could finish the story line without doing anything to Dean's shoulder. The trainers were worried about you. That you might be too far into character and ring mode to be as careful as needed with the injury. That you might just target it. Jon didn't take that very well… Neither did Joe."

Seth gave a huff of almost laughter. No, neither would have taken that well.

"You know how damn protective Joe is. He'd never have let Jon back out there if he didn't think it was going to be okay." Colby nodded, not having considered that.

"Jon trusts you. And so does Joe - despite that kayfabe tweet about trust being dead to him," Randy added, knowing that tweet had bothered Colby, no matter how fake it had been. "They made that very clear. Paul and I backed them up.

Doc took advantage of the opportunity. He said he'd let Dean back out to finish, but only if he agreed to do what they told him to about recovery for once. We heard the 'We Want Ambrose' chant, and he agreed. You know how hard it is to get a chant like that. He didn't want to let the fans down and mess up two story lines – both of which involve you. Now, you need to see them, and I need to go shoot the promo about how you needed help – which I can still do on-script thanks to Jon."

"Thanks, Randy," Colby said. A moment later he entered the Trainer's Room just in time to hear Joe's phone go off, in the ring tone reserved for his wife.

"Hi, Beautiful," Joe greeted.

"Hi… Lilliana was up in her room. I was cheering for Dean when he came back out. Then when Kane… I yelled 'no', and she heard me. Came running in. She's worried… So am I… I mean, I know that wasn't his shoulder, but he came back out, injured…"

"Put her on, then we can talk after," Joe said.

"Daddy!"

"Hi, Baby."

"Is Uncle Jon hurt?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Joe suggested, putting the phone in Jon's outstretched hand.

"Hi, Princess."

"Uncle Jon! Are you okay? I heard Mommy yell, and then I saw you on the floor and Uncle Colby on the ladder. That mean guy hurt you! And they were talking about the doctors making you leave earlier… They showed you walking out with the doctors. They said you were really hurt!"

Jon realized she must have seen the inevitable replays of the choke slam and his earlier departure, and heard the commentary.

"I'm going to be fine, Princess. If they make me take some time off I'll try and come down to see you. How's that?"

"Yea! I hope they make you take time off."

Jon couldn't help but smile. Maybe a few days off wouldn't be so terrible…

"Mommy wants to talk to you," she said.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Hey. I'm gonna be fine," he reassured her.

"Did I hear you tell Lilliana that you might come by if they make you take time off to actually recover?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?"

"You know it is. Even if you can't bring Joe, please visit."

"Will you cook for me?" he asked.

From most men, such a sexist comment would upset her, but she knew Jon didn't mean it that way. Home cooked family meals were a rare treat in his life; always had been, even when he was a child. So from him she let it pass. "Yes, I'll cook your favorite foods."

"Thanks. Joe or I will let you know. Doc wants my attention again. Bye," he said, handing the phone back to Joe. For a moment he got lost in thought, considering how strange it was. He felt more like he had a real family now than he ever had growing up. He had his brothers, a niece he adored and who was always happy to see him, and Joe's wife was like the sister he'd always wanted, but never had. A touch on his shoulder brought his focus back to the doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Takes place after Seth's match with RVD, and Dean's promo during RAW 6/30/14. I know it's really short, but I hope you like it. Thanks for the Favorites, Alerts, and Reviews.

INSIDE JOKES, MUSIC, AND THREATS

Once he was back stage Colby shook his head slightly, torn between amusement and exasperation. Only Jon… On the way to the arena Jon had insisted on playing the song "TNT" a few times. Now he knew why.

Entering their locker room Colby found his friends. Joe was ginning, and Jon smirking. "Really, Jon? You pull an inside joke while doing a promo threatening me?"

"What better time?" Jon replied.

"You really are crazy," Colby said, but with no heat or harshness in his voice.

"You may be right… I may be crazy… But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for…"

"Will you cut it with the music references?"

"Only if you'll admit it was funny," Dean replied.

"Alright. It was funny… Just not as funny as you think it was," Colby shot back. "Besides, why would we be looking for a lunatic when we found him a couple years ago? It's not like we're stupid enough to lose him."

"Are you two done for now?" Joe asked, his tone amused. He actually enjoyed this friendly bickering. It was normal. It was them. It was proof that no matter what was going on in kayfabe he still had his brothers.

"For now," Jon agreed.

"Then put that back on your shoulder," Joe instructed, nodding to the ice pack on the bench beside Joe.

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll call Lillianna and tell her Uncle Jon isn't taking care of his shoulder," Joe threatened.

"That's fighting dirty," Jon complained, but put the ice pack on his shoulder.

"You're accusing someone else of fighting dirty?" Joe teased. "You? Remind me what your finishing move is called…"

Jon just rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Joe turned his attention to Colby. "Don't look so smug. Same goes for you," he warned, picking up an ice pack and tossing it to Colby; who was more than willing to place it on his aching lower back.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Really enjoyed RAW last night. In the second part I only use their stage names (which is a switch in this fic) but I figured with John Cena and Jon both there, it was easier to use Dean's stage name, so I just used everyone's stage name. Hope you like this chapter.

RAW 7/7/14

Randy and Jon were stretching near the gorilla positions and working out the final details of their match. Colby and Joe stood nearby. At Paul's order, Creative had left all the details of the match (other than the winner) up to the two wrestlers.

"So whose brilliant idea was it to put WWE's two resident psychopaths against each other – and give them free reign?" Joe asked in a tone laced with sarcasm, after hearing what the two had planned for the match.

"Mine. And I'm glad you agree it's brilliant," Paul said as he walked up, purposely ignoring the sarcasm. "The fans loved it Friday, and tonight will be even better."

Jon rolled his shoulders, trying to relax the muscles as much as possible. He saw the concerned looks his brothers gave him. "Stop worrying, guys. Randy and I know what we're doing. Nothing happened Friday, and nothing will happen tonight – to my shoulder or his head. It's not like we're fighting newbies with no clue – like Bo Dallas. Not that I wouldn't love to get my hands on him…"

The others chuckled. After a few seconds, Paul spoke. "You know, we've been trying to find the right way to end Bo's winning streak… Dean would be perfect… But a one off match. We're not starting a rivalry between you two right now."

Jon gave what Joe and Colby called his 'psychopath smirk'.

Joe looked from one brother to the other. There was cold calculation in those dark eyes. "What are you thinking, Colby? I know that look…"

"Just… What if that's what it stays? One off matches, not a true rivalry. More like Dean is Bo's nemesis. Every few months when Bo gets a little too 'inspirational', Dean shows up for a one off match – a reality check. The one guy Bo can never beat… At least not for years…"

Orton gave a dangerous smile. "I like it."

"So do I," Paul admitted. "I split you guys up, and you're still plotting together…"

"You split the official team up in kayfabe, not us in real life," Jon responded to Paul, but kept his eyes on Colby. His brother would never admit it aloud, but Jon knew it was hard for Colby to see the times Joe and Jon were in the ring together without him – that first RAW, then the house shows, and finally on Smackdown. "The reasons you put us together in the first place haven't changed."

"No, they haven't. The Shield was one of my better decisions."

"And so was destroying The Shield the time and way you did," Joe grudgingly admitted. "Just 'cause we hate it, doesn't mean we don't see that it was the smart play."

Jon and Colby gave nods of agreement; but before anything more could be said, the signal came for Dean and Randy to take their places.

LATER

John Cena, Kane, Randy, Seth, Roman, and Dean were waiting before the final match, stretching out.

Seth finished stretching, and took a final sip of water.

"See you soon, Scumbag," Dean said; his tone friendly, despite the insult.

"I'll be waiting, Scumbag," Seth shot back with a warm smile.

"They always like that?" John asked Roman.

"Pretty much. It's when they aren't that I start to worry." Seth and Dean both flipped Roman off, which only made him laugh.

John looked at everyone who would be involved before the fight was over. "This is going to be chaotic…"

"Just the way we like it," Dean noted. Seth and Roman smiled in agreement.

For a second John almost expected them to extend their fists in the usual formation. He felt a sudden stab of jealousy. Sure, he'd made his share of friends in the business, but nothing like the brotherhood these three shared. The closest he'd even seen was the friendship of Shawn and Hunter.

The signal came for John and Seth to take their places, and John noticed the look Seth gave Dean as he picked up the MITB briefcase, but couldn't figure out what that look meant. He doubted anyone else but Roman would understand it.

"TNT," Dean taunted, causing Seth to roll his eyes. The look Roman gave Dean could only be described as the visual equivalent of a slap upside the head. Dean ignored it.

A/N Take 2:

So, the part with Bo Dallas was just my wishful thinking, but I wanted to show them plotting together a bit… Loved those final moments on RAW with Roman and John!


	7. Chapter 7

RAW July 14

A/N: This plays a little with what Paulrus said about Plan C. I'm assuming that means his client Brock Lesner, and will happen at Summer Slam…

A FEW DAYS BEFORE RAW

Joe was on Skype with his daughter in the other room. Colby had started looking over their scripts for RAW, while Jon got them drinks from the small fridge in the hotel room.

"FUCK!" Colby said, throwing the papers down. "Have you seen this?"

"For our backstage segment? Of course," Jon replied, setting down the drinks and picking up the other script. "This the one for the main event?" Colby grabbed it from his hand, and tossed it back on the table.

"Jon, did you see the finish of that segment?"

Blue eyes met brown. "It was my idea."

"What?" Colby asked in disbelief.

"Creative was going to end it with Randy giving me an RKO off that crate. I sold this as being a better lead in to our match at Battleground."

"The slightest thing goes wrong, you may not be at Battleground. You could have a concussion, or even a skull fracture. Not to mention the beatdown you take before this finisher."

"Colby, how many times do I have to tell you that I trust you? Nothing's going to go wrong. And this gives you the big finisher for the segment. As for the beatdown, you know it's nothing worse than I did in the Indys. I can take it."

"I know you can… Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Then can we see what's happening in the main event?"

Colby picked up the script, and looked to the final page, but Jon spoke first.

"Let me take a guess: With Dean conveniently out of the way at the local hospital after the beating he took, Seth thinks it's his golden opportunity to cash in his MITB contract. But Dean shows up at the least second to ruin it, having checked out of the hospital against medical advice."

"Not quite. You're right that with Dean out of the way, Seth cashes in. Cena is hurting and tired at the end of that match, but so is Seth. Cena wins and retains the Title," Colby told him. He then looked up and met his friend's eyes. "Not like I didn't know this was coming. Seth cashing in that contract is Plan B. Brock Lesner at Summer Slam is Plan C. You don't move on to Plan C…"

"Unless Plan B has failed," Jon finished.

Before anything else could be said, the door opened. "Lillianna wants to talk to you two," Joe told them.

"What our Princess wants…"

"…our Princess gets."

RAW - END OF OPENING SEGMENT

As soon as the cameras were off, Colby knelt beside Jon; the cold, hard look on his face softening to concern. Randy knelt at Jon's other side. They carefully helped him sit up, supporting his weight. Seeing that he'd be more in the way than helpful, Kane left. After a couple minutes the camera crew was gone.

"Jon? We're gonna get you to the trainers. Let us take your weight," Colby said.

"Ready?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," came the soft reply from Jon.

They slowly helped him up.

RAW

Once he was backstage Joe went straight towards the trainer's room. He'd hated having to watch that beatdown and not be able to help. His heart twisted as he saw Randy helping support Jon down the final hallway – coming from the other direction. That was _**his**_ place… He wanted to push Randy away and take his place, but settled for pulling open the door.

"Thanks, Randy," Jon said once they'd helped him onto the table.

"Yeah. Of course," he replied. Then he looked at Colby and Joe. "See you guys for the main event."

LATER

"What's the verdict, Doc?" Joe asked.

"I can't say he has a concussion, but I can't say he doesn't. It's borderline. If he was scheduled to really fight in the main event, I'd say no. But considering his actual role… I'll okay it. I take it you two will keep an eye on him tonight? I don't think it'd be a good idea for him to be alone."

"Hey, I'm right here," Jon protested.

"We'll keep an eye on him. The usual stuff for head injuries?" Colby asked.

"Yes. Nausea, balance problems or dizziness, blurred vision, vomiting, confusion, or any altered mental state."

RAW – DURING THE MAIN EVENT

As soon as Colby was backstage, Jon was at his side. The trainer moved away as Jon took over helping support Colby. He was used to that behavior with The Shield. "How bad?" Jon asked.

"Doesn't feel broken, but hurts like hell. No way I'm going back out. Not enough time left in the match for me to get this sorted and go back out. The storyline…"

"They'll figure it out," Jon assured him. "Not the first time the end of a match had to be improvised. This gives Roman and Cena a chance to play more of their little game. Randy and Kane as well. Worry about you right now, not some damn storyline."

LATER

Joe once again found himself going straight to the trainer's room. "How bad is it?" he asked as soon as he walked in. Colby was sitting with his leg up, an ice pack on his knee. Jon sat on a nearby chair.

"They don't think anything's broken, and it doesn't feel like it. Just waiting on the x rays to be sure," Colby answered.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I know that, Joe. Not your fault. I just landed wrong."

"First time for everything. Sometimes I swear you're a damn cat who always lands on his feet," Jon noted. Roman nodded in agreement.

They sat in comfortable silence until the doctor returned. "The x ray looks good. Nothing broken. Keep that brace on for a few days. I already told them Jon is off the roster for Smackdown, and you are too, Colby. But for now you're both cleared for Battleground – and that only because it's a basic one-on-one match without any of the extras: steel cages, ladders, tables, or chairs. Be careful."

"We will," Colby replied.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Since Battleground was in Florida (where Joe lives), and RAW is as well, I'm saying the guys spent the last few days at Joe's; and that Joe's wife and daughter are attending the Pay-Per-View and RAW.

This is a long chapter, and not at all what I'd planned when I started writing, so I hope you like it. I do reference events from the MITB and Princess chapters of this fic.

WEDNESDAY BEFORE BATTLEGROUND

As the three friends were looking over their scripts for Battleground, Jon looked at Joe. "Your girls are coming to Battleground, right?"

"Yeah. And RAW the next night." He couldn't help but smile. They were flying out to Florida that evening, and he'd have almost a week with his family – including his brothers, who would be staying at his house.

"They'll be backstage, right? Not in the audience?"

"That's the plan. Why?"

"The script – Seth and Dean are going to be fighting in the audience area. I don't want the girls anywhere near that. I enjoy chaos, but not around my niece."

Colby nodded in agreement. No way either of them would let the fight spill into the audience area if Lillianna was right there ringside – no matter what the script said.

"What else?" Joe asked, sure Jon hadn't said everything.

"You know I've been working with Creative about letting a bit of my old Moxley persona show, and I'm good with that. But there are reasons I left that persona behind. And now… I don't want my niece to see that side of me. Especially live and up close. I don't want her scared of me."

Joe cut in. "Now you are talking crazy. My baby girl adores you. She'd never be scared of you. I know you're new to this family stuff, but you're a great uncle. She knows the stuff on TV is fake – pretend."

"You saw her reaction when she found out about us fighting Colby…" Jon pointed out. "She knew it was pretend, but it still worried her. Some of Dean's stuff, okay… But not what I'm doing right now. I don't want her to see me like that. Especially not against her Uncle Colby."

Blue eyes met brown, and Colby finally spoke.

"You're not the only one who's worried, Jon. You think I want her to see me repeatedly attacking her Uncle Jon from behind and hitting him with that briefcase? Doing curb stomp after curb stomp to her Uncle Jon? No matter how much we tell her it's pretend, I don't want her to have those images of me hurting you in her head." Brown eyes locked with grey as Colby looked to Joe. "I never, ever want her to see the betrayal – me hitting you in the back with that chair, then setting Randy on you…"

Joe looked at each of his friends before he spoke again. "I promise it's going to be okay. We've made sure she hasn't seen any of your segments or matches. Not since before they ended The Shield. Just that little bit at MITB. The twins called me earlier. They don't want her seeing their match against the Wyatts at Battleground either. Sounds like it's gonna get ugly. Lillianna will be backstage for Battleground, and the next night for RAW. She won't see any matches, or any backstage segments. And I talked to those people with the big mouths who scared her before. It's covered, guys. I promise."

He paused; not wanting to continue, but knowing he needed to. "We have to be realistic. At some point, before any of us want it to happen, she's going to see all our matches, ambushes, and brawls. We can't kid ourselves that she won't. Not with YouTube and the WWE Network."

Joe looked at Dean, "But she loves you, and knows you love her. She knows you'd never hurt her. She's not going to be scared of you – ever. Not even if she one day sees your matches as Moxley."

Joe turned his focus to Colby. "And she will see that betrayal scene, and she will still love you. And we will make sure she knows that no matter what happened in the ring, you're our brother, and we trust you."

Joe didn't say it aloud, but he was happy about how much his little girl's opinion and feelings mattered to his best friends. His brothers. Any guy who wanted to date her wouldn't just have to deal with him, he'd have to deal with those two as well. The thought made him smile.

He saw the confused looks on their faces, and realized they didn't get why he was smiling. "Just thinking about what any guy who wants to date your Princess is going to have to face," he explained. They smiled as well.

They were soon back to reviewing the scripts. Jon and Colby discussed the details of their fights, with input from Joe. They also gave Joe a few ideas for possible moves and combinations in his match, that he planned to bring up with Cena, Randy, and Kane.

BATTLEGROUND

The Uso brothers walked backstage from their match to find their cousin waiting.

"Uso crazy is right," Joe teased, hugging them – one arm around each brother. Together, they managed to lift him off his feet for a moment, then the hug ended.

"We got the idea for the double Splash from you and your team," Jimmy said.

"The double Triple Power Bomb you pulled at Wrestlemania,"Jey added.

Roman grinned. "I miss the Triple Power Bomb." 'I miss fighting with my brothers,' went unsaid.

"The rest of us don't miss it," Sheamus said as he walked up. "Great job, fellas!" He high fived the Usos, then continued on to the locker room to get ready for his match.

"It really was great work," Roman agreed. "I'd rather being facing the three I've got to fight, than go up against you two tonight. You're on fire!"

"Impressive match," Jon said as he joined them.

The Tag Team Champions shared a look. Jon giving a compliment on a match (to anyone other than Colby or Joe) was almost unheard of. Cena and Brey after their Last Man Standing Match was the only other one so far this year. And there'd only been two or three the year before.

"Just how crazy is Dean getting tonight?" Jimmy asked.

Jon gave his 'psychopath smirk'. "Absolutely insane."

BATTLEGROUND

Joe walked back to the locker room, his pace slower than usual. He hadn't needed to fake the disappointment on his face after he'd lost. Sure, he knew the storyline, but that didn't mean he wasn't disappointed. He always wanted to be around his brothers after a loss – or celebrate with them after a win. Much as he loved his wife and daughter, he really needed a few minutes alone with his brothers at the moment. But they'd probably be with Lillianna, keeping her distracted from his match.

Entering the locker room, he froze. "What are you two doing here?"

"Our brother needs us. Where else would we be?" Jon asked.

"Hunter banned you from the building a couple hours ago, and then you chased Seth off," he teased Jon, catching the water bottle Colby tossed to him.

"Banned? Hunter keeps using that word. I don't think it means what he thinks it means," Jon said. As he'd hoped, Joe smiled. Colby did too, and Jon felt his own lips turning up in a smile. They were all thinking about Saturday evening, which they'd spent at Joe's. Lillianna had talked her parents into letting her watch 'Princess Bride'. A pleading request, and wide eyed look, had convinced her uncles to watch as well. Lilliana had spent parts of the movie with her face buried in her father's chest, but enjoyed the rest of the show. The guys had liked seeing Andre the Giant.

"Seriously, I thought you'd be with the girls," Joe said after a moment.

"We all do better around each other after a loss," Colby said. "The twins are with the girls."

"You're going to get the Title, Joe. Sucks you didn't get it tonight, but you are going to get it," Jon said.

"You may end up giving Cena a challenge for his 15 times like he's doing for Rick's 16 times," Colby added.

"Yeah. But there's a reason patience isn't a part of Roman's character any more than following rules is part of Dean's or being cautious is part of Seth's," Joe said.

Colby and Jon both nodded agreement. They weren't their on screen personas, but some parts of those personas did come from their real personalities.

"Thoughts?" Joe asked. They developed a habit early on – if one of them was in a singles match, the others would give their honest opinions afterward. They'd each improved their technique based on what the others told them.

They talked about the match for several minutes, then fell silent.

"Shower and change. Your girls are waiting," Colby said.

Jon couldn't repress a yawn. "Chasing that scumbag Seth around all night has made me tired," he said, smiling at Colby.

"Try spending the night fighting off a lunatic," Colby said, also smiling.

Leaving them to their friendly banter, Joe grabbed his stuff and headed to the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

SPOLER ALERT! I found a spoiler of what the Stipulation is for the Dean vs. Seth match at SummerSlam. I mention it in this chapter. SPOILER ALERT!

RAW AUGUST 4th

Joe wasn't surprised to find Colby and Jon waiting backstage. "Good win, and good thing you have a hard head," Jon said, as he moved close. Joe heard the concern in his voice and saw it in his eyes. The same concern was reflected in Colby's eyes. He put his arms around their shoulders, and let them support some of his weight.

In the trainer's room, Colby and Jon – but especially Colby, stayed out of the photographer's way as he took pictures of Joe's injury being sewn up. No one suggested the two men leave – they all knew better. Colby texted Joe's wife a quick message that Joe was okay, and would call her within the next couple hours.

Jon wasn't happy when he had to leave and prepare for his match, instead of staying with his injured friend.

Colby was waiting when Jon got backstage after his match. "Joe?"

"Talking to his wife. They were on the phone talking and watching your match. Thought I give them some time, and make sure you actually make it to the trainer's room to get that wrapped again," Colby said.

"I'm going," Jon assured him, as they walked together.

"All I know is that I'm going against Slater, not RVD, and that Dean is going to come out and distract Seth by messing with the MITB briefcase and tearing up the contract. What are you planning?" He knew Jon wouldn't leave it at anything near that simple.

"It's a surprise," Jon said.

"Just a hint," Seth almost whined.

"Nope."

"I hate you," Colby groused.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Jon smirked.

"Please?"

"Dean is going to have fun. Seth isn't. I promise it will be very distracting… and very entertaining for the fans," Jon said before opening the door to the trainer's room.

A short time later Jon's shoulder was once again properly wrapped. "We going to see you later tonight, Colby? Make it three-for-three?" the trainer asked.

"Not the plan," Colby replied.

A few minutes later they walked into their locker room. "Joe, has he told you what he plans for tonight?"

"Not the details. Just that he wants Lillianna to see it," Joe answered. "She'll be watching."

"Things have been really serious with Dean and Seth lately. Roman too. Tonight, it's time for some fun," Jon said.

Neither could really argue with that.

"I wish they'd give us more details about SummerSlam so we could plan our match," Colby noted. "All we know is that it's a Lumberjack Match. Why did Creative do that for our match? Why the hell would Dean choose that anyway?"

"Maybe 'cause Seth keeps running away? Lumberjacks at least mean Seth has to stay in the ring and fight," Jon responded. "Plus, Dean is unpredictable, and I don't think anyone would predict him choosing a Lumberjack Match."

"It's hard to plan Lumberjack Matches…"

"I get that you're The Architect, and like to have a plan for everything. But it'll be fine. The great matches we've had against each other in the Indys and Developmental. All the practice together for The Shield. We could walk out there right now, with no planning, and put on a Westlemania worthy match. You know that. Lumberjacks aren't gonna mess that up. I'm more worried about Joe's match with Randy. Not that you can't handle it," he quickly added, looking at Joe. "Just that you two don't have the practice with each other that Colby and I do."

Joe nodded, not offended by Jon's comments. It was true that he and Randy would need more practice and planning for their match than Jon and Colby would for theirs. While he was really glad he didn't have to be the one in the feud with his brother, he wasn't blind to the advantages it gave his friends. Jon was right: they knew each other well enough to walk out and put on a great match with no practice or planning. Of course, they were both far too professional to do that.

As Jon and Colby walked into the locker room after RAW, they saw Joe on the phone. "He's right here, Baby," Joe said, before holding the phone out to Jon.

"Hi, Princess."

"You're funny Uncle Jon! That was fun!"

"Glad you liked it," he said, smiling.

"But you looked really silly in JBL's cowboy hat," she noted, her tone now disapproving.

"Yeah. Not much of a cowboy, am I?"

"But you ruined his hat. When I broke my friend's toy, Mommy made me use my allowance to get her a new one. You're going to get JBL a new hat, right?"

"Yes, Princess, I'll buy JBL a new hat," Jon said – even though he'd had no plans to do so before she'd told him he should.

"I love you, Uncle Jon."

"I love you, Princess."

"Is Uncle Colby there?"

Jon handed the phone over. "I'm right here, Princess," Colby greeted.

"You're not really mad at Uncle Jon, are you?"

"No. The hardest part was pretending to be mad when I wanted to laugh," he admitted.

"I love you, Uncle Colby."

"Love you too, Princess. Here's your dad," he said.

Joe said his good nights, and ended the call.

"So you're buying JBL a new hat?" Colby asked.

"Like you wouldn't do it if she told you to," Jon replied.

Roman smirked.

"How in the world does one little girl have so much power over three of the toughest guys in this business?" Colby asked.

"She's his Baby, and our Princess," Jon replied as is that explained everything. Perhaps it did.

"Wish she'd order you to clean up this damn thing," Colby complained, tossing the briefcase away.

"Hey, it's Seth's briefcase. Seth gets to clean it if he doesn't want to keep it secure," Jon teased. Looking at Joe, he turned serious. "How's your head?"

"The meds they made me take are working. I'm okay. But one of you is driving until I'm off these meds," Joe answered.


End file.
